My Rival, My Boyfriend
by BabyFenFen KJI-OSH
Summary: Jongin adalah rival Sehun di kelas dance. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Sehun muak akan sifat Jongin. Kalau Jongin mungkin iri akan kemampuan dance Sehun yang hampir setara dengannya. Mereka berdua memang saling membenci. Tapi, akankah mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 1

**My Rival, My Boyfriend**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Other Cast : akan muncul di dalam ff.

Main Pair : KaiHun.

Other Pair : akan muncul di dalam ff.

Length : Twoshoot/berchapter? (masih bingung)

Genre : Romance, humor (gak yakin) :v, yaoi, boyxboy.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : FF ini milik FenFen. Cast milik orang tuanya dan agensinya. Kecuali kai itu milik FenFen#plak. Jika ada kesamaan ff ini dengan ff lainnya, itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Summary : Jongin adalah rival Sehun di kelas dance. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Sehun muak akan sifat Jongin. Kalau Jongin mungkin iri akan kemampuan dance Sehun yang hampir setara dengannya. Mereka berdua memang saling membenci. Tapi, akankah mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain?

A/N : Ini ff pertama FenFen. Berharap banyak yang suka. Karena ini ff pertama FenFen, harap review ya? Baiklah, FenFen tidak akan banyak bacot. Oh ya, bagi yang gak suka, gak usah dibaca ff ini, oke? Warning! Typo(s) berterbangan/?

.

.

.

.

BabyFenFen Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Sang surya mulai menempati singgasana dan menyelipkan bias-bias cahayanya melalui tirai-tirai yang tergantung indah di jendela kamar milik seorang namja. Namja tersebut bernama Oh Sehun. Ia yang mulai terganggu oleh cahaya tersebut, hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang super cute itu dengan selimut sambil melenguh, "Uuhh.." dia tidak memperdulikan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Sampai tiba-tiba…..

"OH SEHUUUUUNNN! IREONAAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara kicauan/? yang begitu merdu dari sang eomma hingga membuat sang appa tersedak saat minum kopi, Oh Luhan terpeleset dengan tidak elit di kamar mandi ketika mau keluar dari kamar mandi, dan tak lupa juga Sehun yang terjatuh dari ranjang dengan keadaan tidak elit yaitu bibir tipis yang mencium lantai dengan mesranya/? dan menunggingkan bokong seksehnya #bayangin dulu.. PLAKK!#

BRAAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Sehun segera berdiri agar tak ada yang tau bahwa tadi dia sedang memberikan morning kissnya/? pada lantai sialan itu. Eomma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil berujar, "lekas mandi! Kamu bau iler dan matamu sudah ada penghuninya/? tuh." Kemudian eomma pergi sambil terkekeh. Sehun segera menuju cermin. Daaannn….

"EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun berteriak kesal. Karena dia dibohongi lho, readers. Dibohongi oleh eomma tercinta yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Dengan muka yang muram, dia masuk ke kamar mandi yang tentu saja untuk mencuci/? badan alias mandi. Oke.. kita skip aja. Kan kita tak boleh ngintip bahkan melihat. Inget,, dosa lho :D

Selesai mandi, Sehun segera menuju ke lemari dan memakai seragam sekolah yang terdapat tulisan SOPA. Kemudian menuju ke cermin untuk menata diri. "aku sudah tampan." Ujar Sehun dengan pedenya. Setelah itu, dia segera turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarga tercinta. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi ke halte bus. Ya, tentu untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah.

SKIP aja :D

Sehun sudah tiba di SOPA senior highschool. Ia segera menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 11-A. sehun termasuk siswa pandai lho.. walau masih pandai si Kyungsoo, teman sekelas sekaligus hyung tercinta. Setelah sampai, Sehun segera menuju ke tempat duduknya. Di sebelah dia, sudah ada kyungsoo. Di kelas, Sehun duduk sama Kyungsoo.

Mari kita kembali lagi ke masa lampau/? Eh maksudnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat di sebuah kamar seorang namja temsek+dekil #maafkan aku kai :v tapi seksehnya naujubillah #abaikan. Kamarnya sangat berantakan. Selimut sudah berada di lantai bahkan celana dalam pun bertebaran dimana-mana. Maklum saja dia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Dia termasuk orang kaya lho… tapi, sifatnya blangsatan/?

Jongin mulai membuka kedua matanya dan melihat jam wekernya. Ternyata, oh ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST. Terlambat, woy! Jongin sudah terlambat. Tapi, si Jongin tak peduli. Sambil menguap malas, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai, dari mandi sampai memakai seragam sekolah, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju garasi. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya yaitu, Bugatti Veyron dan mulai mengemudi menuju ke sekolah SOPA.

Setelah sampai, ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan ke kelas 11-D. Sampai di depan kelas, tanpa ragu ia masuk. Dan ternyata,,, tak ada guru yang mengajar. Segera saja ia menuju ke tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sahabatnya, si Chanyeol sudah menampilkan senyum selamat paginya/? pada Jongin. Tapi yang diberi senyum, cuek dan malah memasang earphonenya. Chanyeol merengut kesal karena dicuekin Jongin. Ia pun segera menarik kasar earphone milik Jongin.

"APAAN SIH, HYUNG?!"

Jongin berteriak dengan kesal pada Chanyeol. Yang diteriakin malah nyengir gaje. "salah kamu sih, cuek banget sama hyung." Ujar Chanyeol. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas terus berkata, "terus gue harus tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot sambil berkata, 'SELAMAT PAGI, HYUNG.' Isn't my style, hyung." Si Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Jongin mendeathglare si Chanyeol.

"Nanti ke kantin yuk!" ajak Chanyeol. "Kenapa gak sekarang aja, hyung?" Tanya Jongin. Chanyeol pun menjitak kepala bocah item itu, kemudian berkata, "kau bodoh atau apa, hah? Di luar, Shindong saem berkeliaran." "arggh,,, tapi gak usah menjitak segala!" bentak Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dan seterusnya mereka mengobrol sampai jam istirahat tiba.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke kelas 11-A..

Saat ini, di kelas 11-A sedang belajar matematika. Semuanya terlihat serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari songsaenim. Tentu saja mereka serius, ternyata songsaenimnya yaitu Kyuhyun saem. Sebenarnya, semuanya kecuali -Sehun dan Kyungsoo- malas belajar matematika karena bikin orang bisa jadi gila #F : aku pun malas belajar matematika juga :v. abaikan saja# Sampai akhirnya

.

.

.

TEEETT.. TEEETT… TEEETT…. #gak enak banget bunyinya -_-

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kyuhyun saem pun keluar dari kelas 11-A. dan ketika Kyuhyun saem telah keluar, siswa-siswi segera keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan dan lain-lain.

Sehun POV

Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung segera pergi menuju ke kantin, karena perutku sudah ngedance growl/? minta diisi makanan. Setelah sampai, aku dan Kyungsoo hyung mencari tempat duduk dan kebetulan sekali, aku melihat Baekhyun Hyung duduk sendirian. Baekhyun hyung beda kelas sama kami berdua. Ia kelas 11-B. Segera saja aku menyeret Kyungsoo hyung menuju ke tempat Baekhyun hyung. "Hai, Baekkie/Baekkie hyung!" Sapaku dan Kyungsoo Hyung secara bersamaan. Dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun hyung dengan eyesmilenya, "hai juga Kyungie &amp; Hunnie ^^." "Hyung belum pesan makanan?" Tanyaku. "belum, Hun." Jawab Baek hyung. "Gimana kalau aku &amp; Baekkie yang pesan makanan, kamu tunggu di sini saja?" Usul Kyungsoo Hyung. "Oke, hyung. Aku pesan jjajangmyeon sama bubble tea!" Ujarku. "Oke!" kata Kyungsoo hyung.

Kyungsoo &amp; Baekhyun hyung pun segera pergi untuk memesan makanan kami bertiga. Tak lama setelah Kyugsoo &amp; Baekhyun hyung pergi, terdengar suara teriakan yeoja dan namja uke. Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah pintu kantin. Ternyata ada 3 namja yaitu Jongin, Chanyeol hyung dan Suho hyung. Jongin dan Chanyeol hyung kelas 11-D. Sedangkan Suho hyung sekelas dengan Baekhyun hyung. Diantara mereka bertiga, aku paling benci dengan si Jongin. Karena dia itu rivalku di kelas dance.

Pokoknya aku benci dia. Sombong, menyebalkan dan masih banyak lagi. Seketika pandangan kami bertemu. Kami saling bertatapan tajam. Segera aku alihkan pandanganku ketika Kyungsoo &amp; Baekhyun hyung sudah datang sambil membawa makanan dan minuman. "Waeyo, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun. "lihat aja disana!" jawabku dengan malas sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk mereka. Kebetulan sekali jarak tempat duduk kami dengan mereka cukup dekat. Hanya terpisah satu meja saja.

"Ohh,, ternyata mereka toh." Kata Kyungsoo hyung. "ada Chanyeolku!" seru Baekhyun hyung senang. "Please deh, hyung. Kalian belum berpacaran, tapi hyung sudah mengklaim Chanyeol hyung." Kataku sambil memutar bola mataku dengan malas. "Suka-suka hyung, dong. Weeekk!" ujar Baekhyun hyung sambil memeletkan lidahnya padaku. Akupun hanya menatapnya jengah. "Sudah-sudah. Makan aja makanannya tuh!" Kata Kyungsoo hyung melerai kami. Kami bertiga pun mulaai makan.

Setelah selesai, kami beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju ke kasir. Ya, tentunya untuk membayarlah #R : kami sudah tau, Fen -_- F : hehehe :D. Abaikan saja# Kami pun sudah membayar. Kemudian kami pergi menuju ke kelas karena bel masuk bentar lagi berbunyi. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

BRUKK!

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh. Yang ternyata…

.

.

.

.

TBC (Tendang Bokong Cahyo) :v

Budayakan review setelah membaca ff ini. Karena FenFen masih Newbie. FenFen butuh review kalian demi perkembangan ff ini. Dan aku berharap gak ada yang Siders. Sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang. Bye bye semuanya #melambaikan tangan bareng Kai :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Rival, My Boyfriend**

Cast : Main! Jongin &amp; Sehun Other! Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan lain-lain.

Pair : Main! KaiHun Other! Chanbaek dan lain-lain.

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Humor(gak yakin) :v, yaoi, boyxboy.

Rated : T

Summary : Jongin adalah rival Sehun di kelas dance. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Sehun muak akan sifat Jongin. Kalau Jongin mungkin iri akan kemampuan dance Sehun yang hampir setara dengannya. Mereka berdua memang saling membenci. Tapi, akankah mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain?

Disclaimer : this ff is mine!

A/N : annyeong! Kita berjumpa lagi. Semoga banyak yang suka #berharap. Baiklah FenFen tak akan banyak bacot lagi. Warning! Typo(s) berkeliaran/?

.

.

.

.

BabyFenFen's present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter sebelumnya

Setelah selesai, kami beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju ke kasir. Ya, tentunya untuk membayarlah #R : kami sudah tau, Fen -_- F : hehehe :D. Abaikan saja# Kami pun sudah membayar. Kemudian kami pergi menuju ke kelas karena bel masuk bentar lagi berbunyi. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

BRUKK!

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh. Yang ternyata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun. Seperti kejadian tadi pagi di kamarnya, ia terjatuh dengan keadaan tak elit. Tapi, kali ini penyebabnya ia tersandung atau memang ada yang sengaja agar Sehun terjatuh.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" terdengar suara orang tertawa yang begitu keras.

Sehun pun melihat siapa orangnya. Ternyata itu Jongin cs. Dengan emosi yang memuncak, ia segera bangun dari jatuhnya. Sehun lupa kalau dia dan sahabatnya melewati meja Jongin cs.

"KAU!"

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu membuat aku jatuh?!" Tanya Sehun balik dengan geram.

"ups! Sorry. Aku memang sengaja. Cuma iseng-iseng aja."

"iseng kau bilang? Kau membuat aku malu, bodoh!"

Tentu saja Sehun malu. Karena saat ia jatuh, banyak yang melihatnya. Kan Sehun jadi malu pemirsa. Dan semua itu penyebabnya adalah Jongin.

"Oh, kamu bisa malu juga toh."

"Tentu bisa lah. Aku juga manusia, bodoh!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya! Dasar namja hitam!" ejek Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar albino!" ejek Jongin balik.

"Kau manusia gosong!"

"Dasar mayat hidup!"

"MAYAT HIDUP KAU BILANG?!" bentak Sehun.

"tentu saja. Lihat aja warna kulitmu! Aku bukan gosong ya. Tapi, tan. Makanya aku sexy"

"Kulitku putih. Makanya aku keren+unyu. Sexy? Gak salah tuh?" ejek Sehun balik.

Mereka terus bertengkar. Sahabat mereka hanya memutar bota matanya malas+jengah. Mereka sebenarnya malu punya sahabat kayak Jongin dan sehun. Lihat saja, semua yang ada di kantin melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Ya tuhan, kenapa kami punya sahabat seperti mereka. Itulah pikir mereka.

"aku ini uke yang paling populer." Kata Sehun bangga.

"cih! Baru uke. Kalau aku, seme yang paling popular."

"walaupun kamu seme yang paling popular, aku tak akan tertarik padamu."

"aku pun juga. Aku tak akan tertarik padamu."

Baekhyun yang sudah panas mendengarnya pun menyela. "Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini gak capek bertengkar terus? Ayo Sehun kita ke kelas saja!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun pergi menuju ke kelas dengan Baekhyun yang menjewer telinga Sehun. "aww,,, appo hyung!"

PERJALANAN KE KELAS

Sehun POV

"hyung, kejam kali." Kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Baekhyun pun balik memandang Sehun. "Kamu sih terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"kok hyung nyalahin aku sih?"

"Bukannya hyung nyalahin kamu, tapi kamu emang salah." Kata Baekhyun.

"emang kamu gak bosen kelahi terus sama Jongin?" itu suara Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara juga.

"sebenarnya aku bosen, hyung. Tapi, dia sangat menyebalkan. Pokoknya aku benci dia." Kata Sehun sebal.

"jangan begitu. Nanti kalau kamu jatuh cinta sama Jongin. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun pun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, "aku tak akan jatuh cinta sama namja gosong seperti dia."

"cih! Aku tak menjamin." Kata Baekhyun gak yakin.

"iiihh, hyung ini!" Sehun pun merengut.

"sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja!" lerai Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Karena mereka beda kelas. Kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo lurus terus. Sedangkan Baekhyun belok kanan. Lagipula bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan mereka pun belajar dengan tekun.

DI SISI LAIN

Jongin POV

Bel masuk sudah bunyi ternyata. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung masih di kantin. Kami tak berniat masuk ke kelas. Kalau Suho hyung sudah pergi ke kelas. Katanya dia anak baik dan rajin menabung.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawaku senang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kkamjong, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku hari senang sekali, hyung :D"

"senang kenapa?"

"aku berhasil membuat Sehun malu." Kata Jongin bangga.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela napas bosan. Ia benar-benar heran sama sahabat gosongnya ini.

"kamu tak bosan bertengkar terus sama Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku takkan pernah bosan, hyung. Itu sudah jadi hobi, hyung."

"kamu suka sama Sehun ya?"

"hah? Aku? Suka sama Sehun? Hell no, hyung."

"jangan begitu, Jong! Nanti kalau kamu suka, baru tau rasa lu."

"gak akan hyung."

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua beradu argumen tanpa henti. Mereka akan berada di kantin sampai jam pulang.

JAM PULANG

Author POV

TEEETT! TEEETT! TEEETT! TEEETT!

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua siswa pun bergegas pulang. Termasuk kelas 11-A. yang lain pada pulang, tapi Sehun tidak. Kenapa? Karena Sehun ada ekskul dance. Pokoknya yang ikut ekskul dance tak pulang.

Saat ini, Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju ruang practice dance. Setelah sampai, dia pun melihat sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Termasuk rivalnya Jongin beserta sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"hai, my rival!" sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"…"

"cih! Sombong sekali. Kau bisu kah? Atau tuli kah?"

"…"

"emang benar. Dasar albino!"

Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia pun mau membogem Jongin. Tapi, itu tak akan terjadi. Kenapa? Karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae saem sudah memanggil untuk berkumpul.

"baiklah semuanya, kami akan mengumumkan sesuatu." Kata Eunhyuk saem memulai.

Semuanya pun mulai berbisik-bisik tetangga. Kira-kira apa ya akan diumumkan saem? Itulah pikir mereka.

"pada tanggal 30 April, akan ada National Dance Competition. Sekolah kita akan jadi tuan rumahnya. Tapi, kami masih bingung untuk memilih. Karena ada 2 orang yang terbaik. Jadi, kami akan mengetes 2 orang itu." Jelas Donghae saem.

Pasti Jongin dan Sehun. Pikir mereka semuanya.

"Jongin! Sehun! Kalian berdua maju ke depan. Dan tunjukkan kemampuan kalian!" perintah Eunhyuk saem.

Setelah maju ke depan, musik mulai terdengar. Mereka pun mulai melakukan battle dance. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut mulai memberi semangat.

"JONGINIIE! FIGHTING! I LOVE YOU, MUACH MUACH :*" itu teriakan uke genit.

"HUNNIE BABY! SEMANGAT BABY! KALAHKAN SI KKAMJONG!" itu mah teriakan seme alay.

"AYO JONGIN! SEMANGAT! I'M YOUR FANS!" kalau yang ini mah teriakan FenFen. Jadi abaikan saja :D

Ruang practice dance jadi ricuh. Karena teriakan yang gak jelas itu. Sampai akhirnya battle dance pun selesai. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saem pun terlihat seperti berunding. Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk saem pun mulai berbicara.

"semuanya! Kami sudah memutuskan. Yang akan ikut kompetisi ini adalah…..

.

.

.

.

TBC (Tendang Bokong Cahyo) :v

Hehehe :D TBC lagi. Makasih yang udah review, favs, and follow. Sekali lagi, FenFen ucapkan terima kasih. Jangan lupa direview lagi ya? Dan jangan jadi Siders ya? Sampai jumpa di chapter yang selanjutnya. Bye bye #pergi dinner bareng Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Rival, My Boyfriend**

Cast : Main! Jongin &amp; Sehun Other! Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan lain-lain.

Pair : Main! KaiHun Other! Chanbaek dan lain-lain.

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Humor, yaoi, boyxboy.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : this ff is mine!

A/N : annyeong! Kita berjumpa lagi. Semoga banyak yang suka #berharap. Baiklah FenFen tak akan banyak bacot lagi. Warning! Typo(s) berkeliaran/?

.

.

.

.

BabyFenFen's present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter sebelumnya

Ruang practice dance jadi ricuh. Karena teriakan yang gak jelas itu. Sampai akhirnya battle dance pun selesai. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saem pun terlihat seperti berunding. Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk saem pun mulai berbicara.

"semuanya! Kami sudah memutuskan. Yang akan ikut kompetisi ini adalah…..

.

.

.

.

"Jongin dan Sehun."

"APA?" teriak mereka serentak. Mereka sangat kaget. Sudah kami duga, pikir mereka semuanya.

"sebenarnya kami ingin solo dance. Tapi, melihat kemampuan kalian berdua yang sama-sama keren. Jadi kami memutuskan duet dance." Jelas Donghae saem.

"saem, aku gak mau sama namja gosong ini!" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk Jongin.

"siapa juga yang mau denganmu, albino!"

"KAU!"

"apa?"

"sudah-sudah! Sehun, kamu harus ikut!" kata Eunhyuk saem paksa.

"aku gak mau, saem." Rengek Sehun.

"kamu harus ikut, Sehun." Kata Eunhyuk saem lagi.

"pokoknya aku gak mau, saem." Rengek Sehun ngotot.

"harus, Sehun!" suruh Eunhyuk saem.

"ku mohon saem. Bbuing! Bbuing!" rayu Sehun dengan aegyo.

"kalau kamu gak mau, kamu di keluarkan dari kelas dance!" ancam Eunhyuk saem.

"jangan, saem!"

Akhirnya, Sehun mau juga duet bareng si Jongin. Sebenarnya dia terpaksa. Tapi daripada dia dikeluarkan dari kelas dance, lebih baik duet bareng si namja gosong itu. Sehun, tak taukah dirimu bahwa ancaman itu hanya tipuan belaka. Tak mungkin kan Eunhyuk saem mengeluarkan murid terbaiknya.

"baiklah, kalian semua boleh pulang. Oh ya, untuk Jongin dan Sehun, besok setelah pulang sekolah datang ke ruang practice dance. Dan Sehun jangan mencoba untuk kabur!" pinta Donghae saem.

"baik, saem."

Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sehun POV

DALAM PERJALANAN KE RUMAH

Huuuu.. sebal. Aku sebal banget hari ini. Kalian pasti sudah tau, kan? Yup, kalian betul sekali. Aku gak mau duet sama namja gosong itu. Pokoknya aku gak mauuuuuu!

Gara-gara tuh 2 saem, besok tanggal 30 april, aku duet sama Jongin. Gue curi juga buah pisang dan ikan kesayangan kalian. Karena sudah membuat aku duet sama Jongin. Padahal aku maunya solo aja.

Aku pun gak sadar bahwa aku sudah tiba di halte bus. Kemudian aku duduk sambil menunggu bus datang. Ku lihat sekitar jalanan, ternyata banyak genangan air. Ternyata habis hujan, pikirku. Tiba-tiba…

BRUUUSSHH!

Cipratan air menyirami bajuku. Aku pun segera meneriaki si pemillik mobil yang ternyata mobil Bugatti Veyron.

"YAK! KAU PABO ATAU APA HAH? BISA MENGENDARAI MOBIL GAK?"

Segera saja mobil tersebut berhenti. Terlihat kaca mobil diturunkan. Dan ternyata..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Itu suara tawa Jongin. Mau di sekolah, di luar sekolah, dimana-mana pasti ada namja gosong yang buat moodku hancur berantakan.

"YAK! BERANINYA KAU!"

"ya, jelas dong aku berani. Aku kan namja."

"bukan gitu maksudku!"

"jadi apa?"

"kamu sudah membuat bajuku basah, bodoh!"

"maaf ya.."

"aku gak terima kata maaf darimu!"

"ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu. Bye bye!" segera saja dinaikkan kaca mobil tersebut dan Jongin melesatkan dirinya bersama mobilnya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Yak! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Tapi Jongin tak mendengar teriakan Sehun, karena ia sudah melesat jauh.

"AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" teriakku sebal.

Setelah kejadian itu, bus pun datang. Segera saja aku masuk ke dalam bus yang akan membawanya pulang.

SKIP

Author POV

Sehun sudah sampai di rumah. Dengan ekspresi kesal, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari sang eomma.

Setelah menutup pintu, segera saja ia berteriak, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGHHH! SEBAAAALLL! AKU SEBAL BANGET!"

Luhan yang mendengar suara teriakan adiknya, segera saja masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun.

"hei, kenapa kamu berteriak? Berisik tau."

"aku sebal hyung, sebal banget!"

"sebal sih sebal. Tapi jangan berteriak segala!"

Sehun pun hanya menggerutu sebal. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat itu, hanya mendengus. Kemudian ia bertanya.

"kamu kesal kenapa, Hun?"

"aku kesal hyung. Aku diutus sama saemku untuk ikut lomba dance."

"lho? Justru itu bagus dong."

"bagus apanya?! Masalahnya aku duet sama namja gosong, hyung!"

"hah? Namja gosong? Siapa tuh?"

"Kim Jongin, hyung. Hyung tau gak?"

"tau. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan Kim corp. kan?"

"iya, hyung -_-"

"itu justru tambah bagus, Sehun."

"bagus apanya, hyung? Aku gak mau sama dia."

"kalian pasti terlihat serasi."

"apa? Serasi? Hell no, hyung."

"ya sudah. Terserah kamu. Hyung keluar dulu."

"hush! Hush! Keluar sana!"

"dasar adik tak sopan"

Luhan pun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun pun segera mandi. Setelah selesai, ia pun membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan mengambil smartphonenya. Lalu, Sehun pun berselca ria. Setelah itu ia memilih foto yang akan di upload ke instagram. Kemudian ia upload.

MALAM HARI

Karena keasikan dengan smartphonenya, Sehun pun tertidur.

"SEHUN! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARMU! AYO KITA MAKAN!"

Terdengar suara teriakan sang eomma. Sehun segera bangun dari tidurnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam.

Setelah sampai, ia segera duduk di sebelah Luhan. Mereka semua makan dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai, Ny. Oh memulai pembicaraan.

"kenapa kamu tadi gak balas sapaan eomma, Sehun?"

"aku lagi sebal, eomma."

"sebal sama siapa, Hun?"

Luhan pun menyahuti. "dia sebal sama Kim Jongin, anak dari pemilik Kim corp, eomma."

"lho, kok bisa sebal?" Tanya Ny. Oh sekali lagi.

Dengan merengut sebal, Sehun pun menjawab. "aku gak mau duet sama namja gosong itu."

"eh? Kamu gak boleh bilang begitu, Hun." Ujar Ny. Oh

"iya, betul kata eommamu, Hun." Itu suara Tn. Oh

"sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Aku udah ngantuk."

"ya udah, tidur sana!" suruh Ny. Oh

"tidur yang nyenyak!" kata Tn. Oh

"iya, appa, eomma."

Sehun pun segera menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

PAGI HARI

Sekarang pukul 6 pagi. Sehun sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tak biasanya ia bangun. Sehun pun juga heran pada dirinya. Tapi tak apalah, jarang-jarang ia bisa bangun pagi. Segera saja ia lakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari, yaitu mandi.

Oke, kita biarkan saja dia mandi. Kita lihat keadaan di luar kamar Sehun.

Saat ini, terlihat Ny. Oh yang memasak makanan untuk sarapan, Tn. Oh minum kopi sambil membaca Koran dan Luhan yang asyik bercermin.

CEKLEKK!

Sehun pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"selamat pagi, semuanya!"

Semuanya pada heran. Sehun yang melihat itu, memutar bola matanya.

"kenapa? Kok pada heran sih?"

"heran aja kamu bisa bangun pagi." Ledek Luhan

"tentu bisa dong, hyung."

"baguslah, Hun. Jadi, eomma tak perlu teriak-teriak untuk bangunin kamu." Sahut Ny. Oh.

"hehehe, iya eomma :D"

"makanan sudah siap." Seru Ny. Oh.

Semuanya pun mulai sarapan. Setelah selesai, Sehun segera beranngkat sekolah.

SKIP

Sehun sudah sampai. Segera, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas. Di kelas sudah ada Baekhyun.

"tumben kamu berangkat pagi, Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"ya gak apa-apa sih, hyung. Emang aku gak boleh berangkat pagi ya?!" Tanya Sehun jengkel.

"boleh-boleh aja. Aku cuma heran aja."

"hyung, aku mau cerita."

"cerita apa?"

"aku kan diutus EunHae saem untuk ikut lomba dance…"

"wah.. bagus tuh. Terus?"

"aku dipasangkan sama si Jongin."

"what? Kamu serius?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"iya, aku serius, hyung."

"wah.. selamat ya."

"selamat apanya, hyung?!"

"selamat karena kamu duet sama Jongin."

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merengut sebal.

OTHER SIDE

Saat ini Jongin dan Chanyeol berada di atap sekolah.

"hyung, aku mau cerita sama hyung."

"mau cerita apa?"

"aku diutus sama EunHae saem untuk ikut lomba dance."

"aku sudah tau dan itu bagus."

"bagus apanya? Itu buruk, hyung!"

"lho kok gitu?"

"iya, masalahnya aku dipasangkan sama si Sehun,hyung!"

"bagus dong. Kalau kamu dekat sama Sehun, aku bisa dekatin Baekhyun."

"sekali lagi hyung ngomong kayak gitu, aku bogem wajah hyung."

Mereka mengobrol di atap sekolah entah sampai kapan. Yang pasti, mereka tidak akan masuk kelas lagi.

SKIP

Semua sudah pulang sekolah. Segera saja Sehun pergi ke ruang practice dance. Ternyata semuanya sudah berkumpul. Segera Sehun menuju ke sana.

"baiklah anak-anak, kita latihan dance seperti biasa. Tapi, kalian latihan dance sendiri. Soalnya saem akan melatih Jongin dan Sehun untuk mengikuti lomba dance." Jelas Eunhyuk saem.

Semuanya pun mulai latihan dance. Eunhae saem pun memanggil mereka berdua.

"Jongin, Sehun, ayo kesini!"

Jongin dan Sehun pun segera menuju ke Eunhae saem.

"baiklah kita mulai. Untuk lomba, kita akan menggunakan lagu EXO-Playboy." Jelas Donghae saem.

"hah? Saem serius?" Tanya mereka berdua serentak.

"iya saem serius." Ujar Donghae saem.

"kami sudah membuat koreografinya. Kami akan mempraktikkannya. Perhatikan!" kata Eunhyuk saem.

Eunhae saem pun mulai memperagakan koreografinya. Setelah selesai, Donghae saem pun bertanya.

"kalian sudah mengerti?"

"sudah saem." Jawab mereka berdua dengan serentak.

"baiklah, coba kalian lakukan!"

Jongin dan Sehun pun mulai memperagakan koreografi yang diajarkan Eunhae saem.

SKIP

30 APRIL 2015

Saat ini SOPA Highschool terlihat ramai. Karena apa? Karena ada National Dance Competition. Yang mengikuti ada 7 sekolah. Jongin dan Sehun dapat urutan no. 3.

Perlombaan pun sudah dimulai. Ada yang solo dance, duet dance bahkan ada yang bergrub. Mereka pun menunggu giliran mereka tampil. Sampai akhirnya, sekarang giliran mereka. Mereka pun segera naik ke panggung. Semua teman-teman mennyemangati mereka.

**gwaenchana gwaenchana ne maeum jeonbu algo iseo gwaenchana  
gwaenchana gwaenchana boyeojwo ne bimireul da**

**kkamake deopyeojin nae mameun Your place  
hayake tabeorin ne mameun My place  
jillil su eomneun ge dangyeonhan i Play Play Play Play  
kkamake ityeojin nae mareun My base  
hayake sarajin ne mareun Your trace  
dollil su eomneun ge dangyeonhan i Play Play Play Play**

musik pun sudah mulai terdengar. Mereka segera membelakangi partner dance mereka dan mulai meliukkan badan mereka dengan lincah. Semua yang melihat langsung terpesona. Mereka sangat kompak sekali.

**na hoching jeongnin dwaeseo immatchum hanbeon That's all  
na gateun nom mannan geon neo haengunilji angnyeonilji galliji  
du gallae gil Yes! kkok jalmon samkin wiseuki  
neol tteugeopge deo deultteuge na mandeulge (leggo)  
motdwaetji haji mallan geol deo jeulgyeo nan  
malhaetdeun ajik sijakdo an han mein geim  
deo milgo nal danggyeobwa igil jasin neomchyeo nan  
ireoke maeiri sinseonhan oeroumeul dallae nan**

mereka pun segera berhadapann satu sama lain.

DEG!

Jantung mereka berdua berdetak secara bersamaan saat mereka saling berpandangan. Tapi mereka mencoba mengabaikannya dan menari dengan lincah.

Mereka pun sudah selesai. Segera saja mereka turun dari panggung. Acara pun berlanjut dan akhirnya selesai. Terlihat juri berunding siapa yang akan pemenang dan setelah dapat siapa pemenangnya, salah satu juri memberitahu sang pembawa acara.

"baiklah, kita akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya. Pemenangnya adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (Tendang Bokong Cahyo) :v

Hehehe :D udah TBC. Kira-kira siapa yang jadi pemenangnya ya? akan di kasih tau di chapter selanjutnya. FenFen berharap ff ini sudah cukup panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf updatenya lama. Rencananya mau tanggal 30 april. Tapi karena sibuk, jadi gak sempat update plus juga agak males. Makasih untuk review kalian. Jangan lupa direview ya? FenFen butuh kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye #berenang bareng Kai :v


	4. Chapter 4

**My Rival, My Boyfriend**

Cast : Main! Jongin &amp; Sehun Other! Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan lain-lain.

Pair : Main! KaiHun Other! Chanbaek dan lain-lain.

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Humor, yaoi, boyxboy.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : this ff is mine!

A/N : annyeong! Kita berjumpa lagi. Semoga banyak yang suka #berharap. Baiklah FenFen tak akan banyak bacot lagi. Warning! Typo(s) berkeliaran/?

.

.

.

.

BabyFenFen's present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter sebelumnya

"baiklah, kita akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya. Pemenangnya adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

Perwakilan dari SOPA Highschool, Kim Jongin dan Sehun."

HOOOOREEEEEEE!

Terdengar teriakan gembira dari seluruh warga SOPA Highschool, ketika sang MC mengumumkan bahwa Jongin dan Sehun telah memenangkan National Dance Competition. Termasuk juga Jongin dan Sehun.

"yehet! Kita menang, Jongin." Ujar Sehun senang.

"ya jelas dong. Kita pasti jadi pemenangnya." Sahut Jongin percaya diri.

"pokoknya aku senang banget!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memeluk Jongin. Jongin terdiam sejenak dan tanpa sadar, ia membalas pelukan Sehun. Lalu, Sehun berjingkrak-jingkrak senang dan Jongin hanya mengikuti saja.

CIIIEEE! CIIIEEE!

Kemudian terdengar suara seluruh warga SOPA Highshcool ketika melihat Jongin dan Sehun saling berpelukan erat sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

FREEZE!

Tubuh keduanya membeku. Sehun yang duluan sadar, segera mendorong tubuh Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin terkejut.

"yak! Kenapa mendorongku?!"

"karena kamu memelukku!" kata Sehun tak terima.

"kok nyalahin aku sih?! Kan kamu yang peluk aku duluan!" ujar Jongin kesal.

"o iya ya. tapi mengapa kamu membalas pelukanku?"

"hanya refleks saja." Jawab Jongin santai.

"apa kau bilang?! Hanya refleks?"

"iya. Emang kenapa?"

"iihh! Seharusnya kamu tolak saja. Misalnya mendorongku, kenapa kamu gak mendorongku saja?"

"kalau aku mendorongmu, nanti kamu terpental jauh. Secara tubuhmu kan kurus." Kata Jongin meremehkan.

Sehun pun menggeram kesal. "aish! Terserah apa katamu! Aku udah capek berantem sama kamu."

"yey! Aku menang." Seru Jongin.

"kamu jangan senang dulu, Jong. O ya, sekarang udah boleh pulang kan?"

"udah. Emang kenapa?"

"ya aku mau pulang lah! Sampai rumah nanti, kurasa aku harus mandi kembang 7 rupa."

"yak! Apa maksudmu? Emangnya aku ini najis?!" Tanya Jongin sengit.

"tuh sadar sendiri. Kamu emang najis bagiku." Ejek Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"aku sexy gini dibilang najis, matamu rabun ya?"

"ya gak lah. Mataku sehat-sehat aja kok."

"aish! Terserahmu aja lah."

"yehet! Udah dulu ah, aku mau pulang dulu. Bye JongJong."

"ya udah sana pergi!"

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kaki dari sekolah menuju halte bus. Ya, tentu saja menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan dirinya pulang ke rumah.

SEHUN POV

'HAHAHAHAHAHA…' aku pun tertawa dalam hati.

Sungguh puas rasanya aku membalas ejekan si JongJong. Melihat mukanya yang menjadi masam, membuat aku ingin tertawa terus tanpa berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja….

BRUKK!

Aku pun terjatuh dengan bokong mencium tanah duluan. Orang yang tabrakan denganku, sama juga keadaannya denganku. Baru saja aku mau memarahi, tiba-tiba aku terdiam.

OMG! Ternyata namja. Dan wajahnya tampan sekali. Namja itupun segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

'kenapa dia mengulurkan tangannya?' tanyaku heran dalam hati.

Segera saja aku sadar dan memegang tangannya. Lalu aku pun berdiri, walaupun bokongku sedikit sakit.

"apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"i-iya.. aku baik-baik saja."

Namja itu tersenyum lagi kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

'Omo! Senyumnya bak malaikat. Kyaa! Tampan sekali. Tidak seperti si Jongin.' Teriak batinku.

'eh! Kenapa sempat-sempatnya aku kepikiran si temsek sih?'

Segera saja aku menepuk dahiku keras. Namja itupun heran.

"kenapa? Boleh tidak, kalau aku pergi duluan?"

"i-iya silahkan."

Namja itu pergi menuju ke dalam sekolah. Kenapa dia ke sekolah? Pikirku.

"ah, mungkin saja dia mau menjemput seseorang."

Segera saja aku melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sempat tertunda menuju halte bus.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Sore hari, kota Seoul dilanda hujan yang begitu deras. Sehun sedang berada di dekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sambil menjulurkan satu tangannya keluar jendela. Ia membiarkan ribuan tetes air hujan membasahi tangannya.

Saat ini, Sehun sedang merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi tadi di sekolah. Kejadian ia memeluk Jongin secara tiba-tiba.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Dan seketika pipi Sehun memerah bak tomat segar. Segera saja ia menjauhi jendela, lalu ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang berukuran queen size. Sehun tak peduli kalau tempat tidurnya basah karena terkena tangannya yang masih basah,

"apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku? Tak mungkin kan aku suka sama si JongJong?"

Semakin dipikirkan, Sehun menjadi bimbang. Mustahil rasanya kalau ia menyukai si Jongin. Kenapa pula Sehun bisa menyukai Jongin? Kenapa? KENAPA READERS? #abaikan.

Dan… kok bisa Sehun menyukai Jongin? Kok bisa? KOK BISA? #plak.

"aku tak menyukai Jongin. Dan tak akan pernah menyukai Jongin." Ucap Sehun yakin.

"lagipula aku memeluknya karena refleks saja. Kan tadi karena aku senang saja."

Sehun semakin menyakinkan kalau dia tak menyukai Jongin.

"semakin dipikirkan, membuat kepalaku pusing saja. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur sebentar."

Sehun pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan di dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi sedang berada di perahu kayu bersama Jongin di sebuah danau besar yang sangat indah sambil berpelukan.

SEMENTARA ITU

JONGIN POV

Saat ini aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap ke arah jendela dengan kesal.

"aish! Kenapa sih harus hujan?! Kan jadinya aku gak bisa pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol hyung dan bermain playstation bersamanya." Sungutku kesal.

Ya.. aku dan Chanyeol hyung sudah janjian untuk bermain playstation di apartemennya tadi di sekolah, setelah selesai kompetisi dan insiden aku dan Sehun berpelukan. Eh! Salah! Maksudku insiden Sehun memelukku.

Tapi kan…. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aish, sudahlah! Membuat kepalaku pusing saja. Oke readers, aku membalas pelukannya, bukan berarti aku menyukai Sehun.

"huft,, tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang saat Sehun memelukku?" tanyaku heran.

Seketika aku mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolah…

FLASHBACK ON

HOOOOREEEEEEE!

Terdengar teriakan gembira dari seluruh warga SOPA Highschool, ketika sang MC mengumumkan bahwa Jongin dan Sehun telah memenangkan National Dance Competition. Termasuk juga Jongin dan Sehun.

"yehet! Kita menang, Jongin." Ujar Sehun senang.

"ya jelas dong. Kita pasti jadi pemenangnya." Sahut Jongin percaya diri.

"pokoknya aku senang banget!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memeluk Jongin. Jongin terdiam sejenak dan tanpa sadar, ia membalas pelukan Sehun. Lalu, Sehun berjingkrak-jingkrak senang dan Jongin hanya mengikuti saja.

CIIIEEE! CIIIEEE!

Kemudian terdengar suara seluruh warga SOPA Highshcool ketika melihat Jongin dan Sehun saling berpelukan erat sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

FREEZE!

Tubuh keduanya membeku. Sehun yang duluan sadar, segera mendorong tubuh Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin terkejut.

FLASHBACK END

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Oh tidak! Jantungku berdebar lagi. Oke fix! Setidaknya aku tidak merona seperti wanita dan uke. Aku ini seme! malu dong kalau pipiku sempat memerah. Ew, itu menjijikkan.

"kenapa pula Sehun mendorong tubuhku? Seharusnya ia beruntung bisa berpelukan denganku." Tanyaku heran.

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi kesal. "aish! Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Jong?"

Dan aku pun menampar pipiku cukup keras.

"aw!"

Daripada aku jadi gila, lebih baik aku mandi saja.

"eh! Bukannya tadi aku sudah mandi? Ya sudah, lebih baik aku nonton tv sambil minum kopi." Ujarku.

Ya.. setidaknya itu lebih baik. Daripada aku terdiam saja sambil menunggu hujan yang entah kapan berhenti. Aku tak mau tampak seperti orang bodoh.

JONGIN POV END

Di tempat yang berbeda, tapi di negara yang sama, mereka berdua menyangkal kalau mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Padahal mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi mereka tak mau mengakui itu. Dan hujan yang menjadi saksi atas penyangkalan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua aja pusing memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi FenFen yang makin pusing gara-gara mereka berdua #abaikan.

.

.

.

.

SEOUL, 7:30 KST

Di ruang makan, saat ini keluarga Oh sedang makan malam. Tentu saja Sehun sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Itu semua berkat teriakan merdu Ny. Oh.

"o ya,, setelah ini kamu belanja ke supermarket ya, Hun? Soalnya persediaan di kulkas sudah habis. Yang kita makan ini adalah persediaan yang terakhir."

Ny. Oh pun mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah semuanya selesai makan.

"kenapa harus aku, eomma? Kan ada Luhan hyung."

"aku sibuk, bocah! Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas skripsiku." Sahut Luhan.

"yak! Aku bukan bocah lagi, hyung!" sungut Sehun kesal.

"tapi bagiku kau tetap saja bocah, Hun."

"aish! Terserah hyung."

Dan Sehun pun mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"ayolah, eomma.. Sehun gak mau."

"tetap harus mau, Hun! Ini daftar belanjanya." suruh Ny. Oh sambil memberi daftar belanja kepada Sehun.

Sehun pun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju supermarket.

SEHUN POV

Setelah sampai, aku pun segera masuk ke supermarket dan mulai mencari persediaan yang dibutuhkan berdasarkan yang tertulis di daftar belanja.

Untuk yang pertama, aku memutuskan ke tempat daging dan mengambil daging sapi. Setelah itu, aku menuju tempat sayur dan buah. Kemudian aku pergi ke tempat persediaan kopi, teh dan susu.

Setelah selesai semuanya, aku pun segera ke tempat kasir. Sang kasir mulai menghitung jumlah harga semuanya dan segera saja aku membayar. Lalu aku pergi keluar dari supermarket.

"dasar eomma menyebalkan!" gerutuku sebal.

Karena keasikan menggerutu, tiba-tiba…

BRUKK

Aku pun terjatuh karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Seketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan ternyata….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semuanya ('o')/

Sudah lama FenFen gak update, hehehe. Maafkan FenFen yeth? #bow

FenFen punya alasan lama gak update, yaitu :

Penyakit malas FenFen lagi kambuh :v

Otak FenFen lagi blank. Apalagi waktu bulan puasa, otak FenFen makin blank. Di pikiran FenFen waktu itu, cuma ada makanan &amp; adzan mahgrib :3

Karena bulan puasa &amp; lebaran.

Karena keasikan ngedit foto :v

Ngomong-ngomong soal lebaran, FenFen minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya? kalau FenFen ada kesalahan sama kalian.

Dan FenFen merasa sedih. Kenapa? karena THR yang FenFen dapatkan tahun ini menurun daripada yang tahun kemarin #plak

Kemudian FenFen mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers yang sudah mau mereview ff FenFen.

Sudahlah FenFen gak mau banyak bacot lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ('o')/

Mind to review?


End file.
